


hte dailee lif of chicken nugget

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, M/M, XD, i hat teruteru adn juk, i love mean gurlz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MEAN GURLZ XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	hte dailee lif of chicken nugget

"KO" juk sed in a very despr way.  
"waht do u want fukass bithc i hat u" komared said  
"dat me"  
"no im gay and ur despiar lol"  
and komed went 2 hniatas hous and bumpd in2 teruter  
"komaed watn 2 hav sexj six w/ me?"  
"no i dont want ur six"  
"but komed,,,, s i x"  
"I SAID I DOTN WANT UR SIX" koamed sed as he puchned terutrueu 2 da jupiter  
"hniata kun isnt hom" komada poitned out.  
"ill com bak l8r"  
***  
hnitats POV

i wetn hom adn my pee pee was hard.  
udner a tre wuz my boygriend okmeads  
"komaed pls lert me six ym pee pee is hrad" i sed seductibly  
"ok hentai kun anyting 4 u bc my needs dotn matre im trash"  
***  
nobodys pov lmao  
adn then they ahd sex wile wathing mean gurlz XD  
hte edn

**Author's Note:**

> i luv mean gurlz its rlly good lol XD  
> ((disclaimer: i have never seen mean girls)


End file.
